Bad Time
by jelly12345678f
Summary: Edit: My first attempt at a story, feedback is recommended! Would like to know if anything needs fixing or if anything is good! Thanks!


I had thought this was all over. That he finally left for good. But, like always, he found a way back to me. To cause me more heartache and more grief. Even though each time he left I was more and more prepared, it still hurt like hell. But I'm getting ahead of myself; let me tell you about my incredible, yet depressing experience with The Dean Winchester…..

_**Four Years Ago**_

"Jesus Kallie, I thought you guys weren't that serious, why are you so upset about him calling it quits?"

"It's just... it's I thought... I don't know what I thought Teresa. Maybe it was I thought it would turn into more."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, but I can help you forget about Jon. Let's go have a girl's night! Get all gussied up, hit the bar, get wasted and tease all the boys!"

"I... I don't know. I could use I night out, but you usually leave me to go blow some random in the alley behind the bar."

"I promise that will not happen this time! This night is for you, not me."

"Alright, let's go. But if you leave me by myself... again... I am never going out to a bar with you again."

"Deal."

I reluctantly, went upstairs to my room to find my "best" bar outfit (I don't usually go out drinking, but Teresa always talked me into it). After meeting Teresa's approval on my clothes I called the cab to take us to the quietest, and least gross bar in town, The Roadhouse, I liked it there, the bar owner, Ellen was kind, but didn't put up with any bull. Plus, I had a little bit of a girl crush on her daughter, Jo. They kept a watchful eye on everybody and any trouble stirred up, that person was out on the street, faster than anyone could blink. Anyway, we got to The Roadhouse and like always Jo got us our regular table, and our usual drinks, Teresa had whatever the girly special of the night was and me, I always had a rye and Pepsi. It was how I grew up, but I digress.

"Kallie, you've barely touched your drink, what's the matter?" For the record, Teresa was on her seventh drink.

"I don't know; guess I don't feel like drinking that much tonight."

"Bullshit. You always drink those like they are friggin' water. Please tell me you are not still thinking about him?"

"It's kinda hard not to Teresa. I just thought that with him it would be different. I told myself that no matter what happened, I wouldn't fall for the guy. But, stupid me, for thinking I could put aside feelings and just have sex with a guy."

"Kallie, I know you are dwelling in your pity party right now, but look what just walked in. Those two have to be the finest things I've ever seen."

I turned around to see what she was talking about, and then I understood. They _were_ the finest things ever. Two guys had walked in, one had to be over 6'5" and the other was maybe pushing 6 feet. But damn were they fine. Though the taller one had too much hair for my liking (on a guy anyway), they both had dark brown hair, but the tall one had hazel eyes and the shorter one, had the most amazing green eyes ever. I mean, there was no correct way to describe the shade of them. They were almost emeralds, but paler. If that makes any sense. That's when I stopped scanning their facial features and took a look at their other _ass_ets. Dear lord, those boys were built. Not the scary Muscle man, could break you in half built, the kind that they most definitely took care of their bodies. And their asses! (Would like to officially point out, I am an ass girl, boys or girls, you have a fine ass I will take the time to appreciate it). Damn it. I was soon interrupted from my daydream, by Teresa..

"Heellloooo? Kallie, you still in there?"

"What? Um.. Yeah, I'm still here. Holy fuck Teresa, you were right! Thank you so much for taking me to the bar tonight! This was quite the pick me up! Hold up.. Did you set this up?"

"Fuck no girl! If I had known these two existed, I would have kept them locked away for myself!"

It was then Jo came running out from behind the bar and greeted these two like.. Well, her long lost brothers or something.

"SAM! DEAN! Where they hell have you two been hiding out! Get your asses over here so I can give you hugs!"

And then he spoke.. Dear God I thought I was going to explode right there.

"Jo, we haven't been gone that long, and you know how I feel about hugs."

It was like honey wrapped in chocolate, with just a hint of that southern U.S twang, that makes a girl just melt.

"Dammit Dean! Can't you ever just accept the fact, any time you show your faces around here, you are going to get hugged. Especially when you have been gone for almost year."

Wait, he's been here before, how I have never noticed that before?

"Hey Jo. Where's your mom? There was something Dean and I need to talk to her about."

This time it was the tall one, which I was guessing was named Sam. Hmm.. what did they want to talk to Ellen for? My curiousity for these two mysterious men, just grew while I was listening in.

"She's.. Out. Uh.. Running some errands."

That's weird, I don't ever remember a night, when I came here, that Ellen left Jo to run things by herself. She was always here.

"Okay, when will she be back?"

"Dean, I ain't a little kid, whatever you have to tell mom, you can tell me and I will let her know when she gets back."

"It's kinda important, maybe we could go to the office and we'll explain more what's going on."

"Whatever Dean."

OK, now I was more than just a little curious, I really wanted to know what these guys were up to. Plus, the warmth of the reunion was wearing off and tension was growing.

"Hey Teresa, I'll be right back, I need to pee."

"Huh? Sure, whatever."

She wasn't paying attention, she was half in the bag. So I get up and followed them to the office, they didn't talk about anything except to ask Jo how things have been going lately. But when they got into the office, it definitely seemed that the conversation had switched to something more serious.

"Jo, haven't you been paying attention to the signs? The weird thunderstorms? The people going missing? You of all people should know what those mean."

"I do very much know what those signs mean, Dean Winchester. Where the hell do you think my mom is?"

"She's out hunting? By herself? You should have-"

"Have what Dean? Called you two? Mom said it wasn't anything serious, that she could handle it."

"How long has she been gone Jo?"

"Two and half weeks."

"Jo, you should have called us. We can help, you know that."

"Yeah, I know Sam. It's just, I guess, I didn't want you finding her. Or what may be left of her. If the job wasn't that big of a deal, she should have been back by now. But now that's she been gone this long, I've just been scared to find out what happened. After what happened with my dad, your dad, Bobby, I just didn't want to lose anyone else."

What the hell were they talking about?! Hunting? Job? I was getting ready to bolt, when he opened the door.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Umm.. I'm… Um.."

That's when he grabbed me and pulled me in. I just kept thinking, shit, shit, shit. I didn't want to get mixed up with whatever was going on, but it looks like I found my way into it. All I wanted was a night out with best friend to forget about my, well you could call him an ex.

"I'm.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but Jo's my friend and I was worried about her. She didn't look that comfortable following you guys to the office, I was just coming to make sure she was okay. But obviously, she is. Look, I just came out to have a girl's night and umm.. forget about my ex.. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

Jo looked at me with that _I'm so sorry for what's about to happen _look, when they tied me to the chair.

"Who really sent you?" (Dean)

"Nobody. I already told what I was doing outside the door, please, let me go?"

That's when I had water splashed in my face.

"What the hell? Why on earth would you do that?"

"Okay… This is awkward. We're sorry as well, we kinda.. um.. do before we think. We should have done that first. But we wanted to make sure you weren't going to smoke out on us before we got the chance to interrogate you." (Sam)

"Um… What? Are you two on drugs? Seriously Jo, are you okay? These two seem kinda, well, not all there."

"Yeah, Kallie, I'm fine. But you shouldn't have followed us."

"I know, like I said, I was worried. And can we untie me from the chair now?"

"Yeah, sure. Again, we are really sorry, uh, Kallie."

"its fine, I guess. Well, this has been fun, but I am going to return to my very drunk friend before she leaves me here to go screw some random guy.. again."

I turned and left there as fast I could, but of course, would my luck have it, Teresa ran off again.

"Fucking perfect! Thanks again Teresa!"

I tried her cell to at least leave her a message to let her know I was pissed and was going home and I will see her in the morning stumbling through the door once again full of shame and vomit.

"Quite the friend you have there."

"Holy shit! First you tie me to a chair, throw water on me and then scare the crap outta me?! I think I've had enough, whatever this is for one night. Good night."

"Wait, do you have a ride home?"

"No, we cabbed it here. Why?"

"Well, I wanted to make it up to you for, well, what happened in the office."

" I guess you could give me a ride home, but seriously, no more of this weird stuff. I'm way too pissed off at this point to handle anything else."

"Sure."

So I followed him out to the parking lot and he led me over to his car. What I saw was not, what I was expecting. A jet black 1967 Chevy impala in the most beautiful condition I have ever seen.

"That's your car?!"

He looked at me, like I just insulted his first born child.

"You have something against the classics?"

"Fuck no! This car is amazing! I've been trying to get my hands on one for years! How the hell did you manage to get it?"

"It was, uh, my dad's, I kinda inherited when he passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, I've come to terms with it. Anyway, you still hesitant about me give you a ride home?"

"Buddy at this point, you could drive me to Japan and it still wouldn't be long enough. I'm sorry, I'm practically eye-fucking your car and you probably think **I'm** off my meds or something."

"No, it's actually nice to meet a girl who appreciates a good car."

"Trust me, I know. Teresa cringes every time I go all guy talk on her. She likes talking about guys, but not about guy things."

"Don't most girls!"

"Well not most, but yeah pretty much. That's why they are so much simpler, you can share with a girl what you can't share with a guy, and she'll still care about you anyway. No matter the outcome."

"I'm guessing we're no longer talking about cars anymore?"

"ohmygosh! I don't know you that well and here I am rambling on about feelings and stuff you don't even care about."

"Naw, it's cool. Let's get you home."

I couldn't believe it, I was sitting in my dream car, with the hottest guy I've ever met, though he did seem a bit crazy, but at least he was trying to make up for the crazy. I hope. I sat, not talking, just listening to the sound of the engine, and the classic rock music playing on the radio. I did eventually have to give him directions. This got me closer to home, and closer to getting out of this car. What only felt like seconds we were parked in front of my house.

"Great, Teresa brought him home. Now I'll have to listen to her all night. You mind just sitting here for a bit with me until she passes out and the guy sneaks out of the house?"

"No I don't mind."

"Thank you, she shouldn't be long. I wouldn't make you stay but sometimes waiting for her to finish by yourself is kinda lonely."

"Don't worry about it. Besides it will give us time to talk more. By the way, my name is Dean Winchester."

"Hello Dean, I'm Kallie Smith."

"Nice to finally be properly introduced. Again, I am sorry for what happened back at the bar, it's just.."

"Just what? I think I have a right to some explanation."

"Sam's usually better at this, but I'll give it a shot… A few days ago we caught wind of some weird stuff happening around here and decided to come investigate."

"What kind of weird stuff?"

"Well, me, Sam, Jo and Ellen are hunters. Except we don't hunt wildlife, we hunt more the supernatural, like demons, and such."

"Ummm… Okay then."

"I told you Sam was better at explaining this. It's not like we chose this, but it's important to stop the things that go bump in the night."

"So you're telling me that demons and other monsters exist? Like ghosts, werewolves and vampires?"

"Yupp and a shit load more."

"So what's happening around here?"

"Demon activity."

"Great."

Okay, so he was most definitely nuts.

"Looks like she's done."

"How do you know?"

"Lights are turned off. That's how we let the other know that all is quiet."

"Oh. Okay. Listen Kallie, here's my number. If you notice anything weird, anything at all call me."

"Okay." – Like that was going to happen.

"I'm serious."

"Okay. Goodbye Dean."

"Goodnight Kallie."

What an excuse to give me his number! Like I'll ever call him. He's hot, but all kinds of crazy. This was not what I needed. So I left without another word and went inside to get ready for bed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I got up and started getting ready for my classes. Sleeping beauty would obviously be staying home today, nursing her hangover and shame, but I at least had to try and wake her.

"Teresa! I'm making coffee! Want any?"

That usually got her attention, but there was no answer.

"I'm coming in, you better have clothes on!"

I walked into her room, but it was empty and her bed was still made from the day before. No signs that she was even home last night.

"Weird. I could've sworn she was home last night."

This was so not Teresa. She would have at least messaged me this morning, but my phone has been silent.

*Hey Teresa, just tried waking you, but you aren't here. Hope everything is okay. Text me back as soon as you get this.*

As soon as I hit send, I heard her phone ring in response to my text. Okay, this cannot be good. She never leaves her phone anywhere! And she had it with her last night at the bar, because she was trying to get a picture of the Winchesters. This, I guess, officially qualified as weird. I just don't want to call him and then have Teresa swagger in from being who-knows where. But… I gave in anyway. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dean, it's Kallie, so, you, um, told me last night to call if I noticed anything weird? Well, Teresa is missing, her phone is here and she never leaves it out of her sight. Her room doesn't even look like anyone was here.. within the last week, it's clean. Her room is never clean."

"You sure she just didn't go out for breakfast with whoever she took home?"

"100%. I know my best friend and this is totally not something she would do."

"Alright. Me and Sam will be over in 10."

"Thanks Dean." – Click, he had hung up. Guess he's not much of a morning person either. Shit! I had boys coming to my house and I was still in my PJ's.. Wait what am I saying? Who cares? They are coming to help you look for your best friend, not have some slightly weird, but kinky sounding threesome. Whoa girl! Calm down. Go have some coffee!

-10 Minutes later-

There was a knock on the door and I went to go let the Winchesters in.

"Hey Kallie."

"Hi Sam, Dean. Look Teresa's room is the first one on the left-"

They didn't need any more than that, they were already off to look at Teresa's room. When I caught up to them, they were crouched down beside her bed, looking at something intently on her floor.

"What did you guys find?"

"Sulphur and a bit of blood."

What?! "What?"

"Sulphur: what demons usually leave behind when they possess someone and blood. Meaning your friend gave up a fight."

"Why would they want Teresa? She's no one special, sure she's smart and her dad is the dean of the school, but she doesn't have that great of a relationship with him. And. And, and ,and…"

I was going into hysterics and knew it, but I couldn't help myself. The things Dean told me last night were true and one of these demons has my best friend. I was going through all the possibilities of what might have happened to her, when I felt a pair of strong hands grab my arms and start shaking me.

"Kallie, look I know this is a lot to take in, but you have to calm down."

That was when I snapped.

"Calm down!? You just told me my best friend was basically kidnapped by something that shouldn't exist! How the fuck do expect me to calm down?!"

"Like this." Then he slapped me.

"What the fuck was that for!?"

"You're hysterical, and in shock. I need you to calm down. It's not going to help find your friend if you can't stay calm."

I took a deep breath, and attempted to calm down finally.

"Look, Kallie. Did Teresa have any enemies? Any one that you would know that would want to hurt her?"

"I don't think so. She's one of those girls that gets along with everyone."

"What about her dad?"

"No way. He's the best dean this school has had. Everyone loves him too."

"You said their relationship wasn't that good, what did you mean by that?"

"Just the normal teenaged girl issues with their father. They didn't see eye to eye about what Teresa is majoring in."

"What about you? Do you have anyone that would want to try and hurt you?"

"By using my best friend? … No." But they noticed my hesitation.

"Kallie?"

"Look, I got into it with my parents after they split and haven't talked to them since. But neither of them would do this!" Again, they seemed to have noticed that I wasn't telling the full story. Dean raised his eyebrows, as if to say _We're waiting. _

"Okay. My mom started going out with this guy and he completely changed her. I mean she barely spoke to me or my sisters, even when we tried to talk to her. He's abusive and caused my sisters to be put into the foster system, I was too old to be put into it, but I was already practically living with Teresa. So I moved in with her and her family. Then a few months later, I got a really weird phone call from my mom. She told me that Dylan was going to use everything in his power to put an end to the Smith bloodline. I told her why didn't she call the cops? They could do her more good than I could. The only thing she told me after that was they couldn't stop him. I haven't heard from her since. I've tried calling her back but nobody answers. I called the cops and told them what happened and they said they would go investigate, but when they went there no one was there. The vehicles were still in the driveway, no footprints anywhere suggesting they ran off on foot. The supper my mom was making was still in the oven cooking. I was terrified, I got a hold of my sisters and they said they haven't heard from mom since the night they were taken away. I get them to call me every other day, just so I know they were safe."

"How long ago was this?"

"Two weeks ago."

"What about your father?"

"He's so drugged up, he barely notices anything. He's really no threat to anybody. But this still doesn't explain why Teresa would be kidnapped."

"Yes it does. Kind of. It looks like your mother was living with a demon."

"No. She has a poor taste in men, but she would never be that desperate."

"Look at the evidence Kallie. Your mother and her boyfriend disappeared out of thin air the same time demonic signs start showing up everywhere around here."

"That son of a bitch! I knew he was bad, but I never guessed he would be an actual spawn of the fucking devil!"

"Kallie, look at me. We are going to do everything we can to get your friend back. Is there anywhere you can go and stay? Somewhere safe?"

"Nope. I have no one. Besides, if it was Dylan that took Teresa, I want to watch that fucker die myself. He has ruined my life, my sisters and my mothers. Hell, if there was any way I could do it myself, I will."

"You know what Sammy, I like her. She was in shock for a whole two minutes and has accepted the fact of what is going on and now, instead of running and hiding she wants to fight."

"Dean. She doesn't know anything about hunting. She could get hurt."

"She is also right hear listening to two boys try and decide what's best for her. Well, my only question is: Did you two have any choice in this life?"

"Shit. Sam, she's right. If she wants to come along, who else could teach her better?"

"You're right Dean. Kallie, are you sure this is what you want to do? This life isn't something you can just walk away from."

"It looks like it was already supposed to be my life. The moment my mother let Dylan into our lives."

"Alright Kallie. Pack some things, you'll be coming with us."

"Shot gun!"

"That's usually my seat Kallie." I may have pouted like a little at that, but Dean came to my rescue.

"Oh Sammy, let her sit in the front, besides you always try to change the music."

Yes! "Thanks Dean." After that I ran to my room to pack, but what does one take with her to fight monsters?

"Sensible shoes would be a good start."

"Jesus! Do you always sneak up on people? I only have sensible shoes, I'm a little bit too tall to get away with heels. I figure anything cute is off the list?" This made him laugh, god that was an amazing sound.

"Depends on what your definition of cute is."

"Anything Teresa would wear. Don't worry, I'll stick with jeans, hoodies, t-shirts and tank tops. They are more my thing any way. Shit ton more comfortable than that dreadful outfit I had on last night."

"What was so wrong with it?"

"Wasn't me. Okay, clothes covered. I think I'm ready to go. Can I ask you something first Dean?"

"Shoot."

"Do you think my mom and Teresa are okay?"

"Teresa probably. As for your mom it's hard to say. Listen, Kallie, the thing about the hunter life is that you lose people. Sometimes it's everyone."

"Who'd you lose Dean?"

"Everyone, except Sam. But right now we have to go."

"Okay."

I followed them out to the car and we left my house and headed to the stingiest motel I've ever seen. Guess it makes sense, why stay in a five-star and get noticed when you can stay somewhere they will hardly notice if you even leave? They checked us. One room, two beds. Great who will be sharing? We got to our room, after some very concerned looks from the front desk person. Even better, no couch.

"Okay, first things first. Who will be sleeping where?"

They kind of looked at each other, this was obviously not something they dealt with very often.

"uh…" Was all either of them could say.

"Obviously there has to be some trust to share a bed with someone, and seeing as I only met you two yesterday, and you are brothers, the only logical thing is; I get one bed and you two have the either."

"Yeah, no. I'll suck it up and share with you. Sam's a bed hog anyway."

This didn't make things better, my best friend was kidnapped by a demon, my mom could possibly be dead, and now I have to share a bed with some strange, (though extremely attractive) guy.

"Um.. Okay, I guess."

"Then it's settled. Now down to business. And by business I mean food. I'm starving."

"Fine. I'll go get it this time. The usual?"

"Yupp. What about you Kallie?"

"Just more coffee, extra-large Double Double. Go to the Tim's up the road; order that they'll know what you mean."

"Tim's?"

"Tim Horton's you Americans. And I guess a dozen donuts, Boston Cream, Strawberry Shortcake, Oreo and Vanilla Dip. Can you remember all that?"

"Of course. Is it easy to find?"

"You can't miss it. I would definitely suggest going in to order, drive thru is often ridiculously long and stupidly setup."

"Sure. I'll be back." Sam left without another word, leaving me only with Dean.

"I guess I'll go shower, seeing as I didn't get much time for that this morning. Hand me my bag?"

Dean passed me my duffel bag and went back to setting up, what I guess would be "base camp". I locked myself in the bathroom and turned on the shower. Being left alone with my thoughts wasn't something I wanted to do right now, but I felt a shower would help calm me. It didn't do much for clearing my head. I was still running through every possible scenario Teresa could be going through, and on top of that, my brain wandered a bit and I was imagining Dean walking in and joining me. It was a nice escape, until a loud knocking at the door interrupted me.

"Kallie? Everything okay in there? I heard some, uh, weird noises." Oh shit! I didn't think I was that loud.

"I'm fine Dean!"

"Well hurry up, I need in there too."

"Okay." I quickly finished up actually showering and got dressed (jeans and a black tank top, if anyone needs to know), left the bathroom and walked right into Dean, who was still standing in front of the door.

"Ouch. Why were you still in front of the door?"

"You know you were singing in the shower, right? Rather loudly."

"Sorry, it's a de-stressing thing. Besides, you shouldn't have been listening at the door." We weren't really talking about singing, but I needed to defend my actions to him.

"It was rather amusing." And with that he walked past me into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. I heard the shower running again, I took this as an opportunity to step outside for a smoke. (Don't judge me. I had been trying to quit, and only had this pack for emergencies. This is classified as an emergency). As I was almost done, Sam rolled back up with breakfast.

"Hey Kallie, can you give me a hand bringing this is in?"

"Sure." I flicked my cigarette away and went over to help him. He had a tray of timmie's coffees, and the donuts I asked for, plus a few bagels, a 20 pack of timbits (those weren't going to last long) and some breakfast sandwiches. I must have looked shocked because he spoke up.

"We are guys, Kallie."

"Oh I know. I just don't think there will be enough to go around." That shut him up pretty quick and I just walked back into the motel room laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Just the amount of food Sam brought back."

"Um. Okay." He had noticed the donut box and went to claim some as his own.

"The sprinkles are Vanilla Dip, the plain looking one with chocolate on top is Boston Cream, it also has Venetian cream in the middle. The one that looks like a flower is Strawberry Shortcake. And the diabetes looking one is Oreo. It's a chocolate donut with vanilla fondant, cookie crumbles, vanilla icing and vanilla cream puff filling."

"How do you know so much about donuts?"

"Worked at a Tim's back in high school." I couldn't have said that more nonchalantly. I think Dean replied with a whatever, I couldn't tell he was already stuffing an Oreo donut into his mouth. I went over and grabbed my coffee out of the tray also I started looking through at what else Sam brought back.

"Hmm.. Three bacon, three sausage breakfast sandwiches. Two bacon B.E. on plain bagels. A maple bagel with butter, a cheese bagel with butter, an everything bagel with butter and 20 assorted timbits. That really isn't a lot. Jeez, that's an average order during a morning shift in the summer." It was there turn to look at me shocked.

"You guys really don't come up this far north, do ya?" We were like three hours from the border.

"Nope, we usually stay as far from Canada as possible, but we know Jo and Ellen are in this area, so we had to come investigate."

I just laughed at them and settled for the maple bagel and one of the bacon breakfast sandwiches. After we were finished eating, Sam pulled out his laptop to do some research. I took my laptop and made myself look busy by flipping it over and using like a tablet to play solitaire. (Sam practically wet himself when I did that). I had moved from the uncomfortable make shift dining room chairs to one of the beds. After an hour, Sam finally came across something interesting.

"It's the police report from the night your mom disappeared."

I went over to read it..

Police are looking for a Caucasian man in regards to a domestic call that took place on September 27th 2010. Police were called to the place of residence after the woman's daughter got an alarming phone call. When police arrived at the scene, the two inhabitants had taken off. Police have described the man in his early 40's, heavy-set, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. The woman to be also in her early 40's, average height and weight, brown hair and blue eyes. If anyone has seen either of these persons, you are advised to contact the police immediately.

"Well that was pretty much what I said to you guys this morning, but in less detail."

"Hold on, there's more. It says: though no reliable witnesses were present, we did talk to the woman's youngest child (who is currently in foster care) she told us that for months the man had been physically, verbally and sexually abusing her, her other her sister and her mother. No word on the eldest child's relationship with the man. We have tried to contact her with no success."

"That's complete bullshit. The media is just exploiting me and my family, no one other than police have contacted me on this, and no one has talked to either of my sisters!"

"Well, whoever wrote this just heard part of the story and then added their own part to get it to make the front page."

I was furious, I couldn't think straight, couldn't see straight. I dug my pack out of my purse and headed straight for the door, before realizing I didn't grab my lighter. Seeming to know what I forgot, Dean tossed me one he had. I closed the door behind me, I was completely stressed. After everything that's happened in the last 12 hours, I didn't need anymore. All this, and now some reporter was trying to gain fame on my misfortune. I didn't need this. I lost track of time and was on my third or fourth smoke when I heard the door open behind.

"I know smoking is bad for you, but at this point I don't care. So save your speech for someone else."

"I'm not here to harass you, I'm here to join you. Don't tell Sam, he'd kill me if he knew. Listen, I know this whole thing is completely fucked up. But if I've learned anything it's keep someone around that will understand. It makes it better."

"Like you and Sam have each other?"

"Yeah."

"I see what you're saying, but I really don't have many people I can trust to talk to. Teresa was the only one. Not having her right now, just sucks. She'd be doing everything she could to make me laugh and cheer me up. Hell, I can even imagine what she would say right now. It's be something like: ' Things may be shitty, but hey, you have these two fine young men to look at.' "

"She seems like a good person."

"She is, when she doesn't leave me alone at the bar."

We finished our smokes and went back in, I had managed to calm down again, though I was still stressed right the fuck out. The guys decided it was time to at least teach me the basics of demon hunting.

"Alright, so demons are pretty much immortal, but a good handful of salt or holy water will slow them down. Exorcism only sends them back to hell, sometimes for good, sometimes not. And for when you don't want them ever coming back there's this." Sam held up what I thought was just a normal dagger, but he explained that it had sigils and what not, to kill a demon. They gave me an audio file of the exorcism (who can learn Latin in a few hours?). They were surprised when I knew how to properly hold a gun. They were even more surprised when I told them I could fight. This led into a demonstration, ending with Dean pinned underneath me with his face (and ego) bruised.

"I have to ask, where did you learn to fight?"

"After being the target of cruel kids when I was little, a girl learns that it's better to fight them off then let them beat you up. I took MMA since I was 10."

"That explains that, but the gun?"

"I went out with a guy that was in the military. We always went to the shooting range, he thought it was a good idea that I knew how to look after myself. He never knew about my fighting skills."

"Okay. You can hold a gun, but can you shoot?"

I just explained that I went to the shooting range, a lot, but it seems with them, they have to see to believe.

"I can't shoot a gun in a motel room, someone is bound to notice that. There's a heavily wooded area behind here."

We gathered up some gear and some things to use as targets, when it was deemed that we were far enough away, I showed them what I could do. We started with non-moving objects, then moving targets. Once everything was destroyed, (I didn't miss one) we went back to the motel. We got back and were deciding (more like arguing) who went to go get more food, when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ohmygosh! Kallie where are you? I've been trying to call you all day!"

I could say the same to you. I thought you went home last night, but when I went to get you up this morning, you're room was empty and you left your phone."

"I know! So silly of me! Daryl, the guy I took home last night, wanted to take me out for breakfast! But you know my rules about one-nighters. So.. I tried to tell him that his offer was sweet, but this is where he was supposed to leave. He didn't like that too much. He ended up getting really mad and kept saying that it wasn't a question. He kept getting closer to me too, I thought he was going to hurt me, so I pushed him away and ran. I think the bastard broke my lamp. I wasn't sure you were home or not…" She was still talking but I had moved my phone away from my ear because the boy's wanted to know what was going on and suggested that I put it on speaker.

"… You had disappeared on me last night! The last time I saw you, you were talking to that guy that was like, Jo's best friend or something. Not the tall one, the shorter one, with the spiky hair and the nice ass. You go girl! He is all kinds of fine. I wanted to tell you, I was leaving, but I thought you needed that more than knowing where I was going. Especially after everything that happened with Jon, besides I saw the look on your face when he walked into the bar. That was you're 'I'm going to have that' face…" She just kept going and going, but I didn't care anymore, I had stopped listening. I just wanted to run away in shame.

"Kallie? Are you even listening? I told you where I am, the truck stop off the highway. Can you come get me? Pllleeeeaasee?"

"Sure."

"THANK YOU! Kay see ya soon! Bye!"

There was a slightly uncomfortable silence after she hung up. I had no idea what was going on around me, I was too busy staring at my feet.

"Kallie?" When I didn't respond, I felt a hand gently lift my chin, so I was forced to look right into those green eyes.

"Kallie, you know this is a trap, right?" I just nodded, I didn't dare to speak. I felt like I was on the verge of tears. Whatever had Teresa was using all her thoughts and memories to get to me. They knew I would come to her rescue, knew every conversation, even the one from last night, which I didn't need to be brought up right now. Once again I was pissed. How dare they do this! What am I to them? I didn't even believe they existed until this morning! I could feel myself start to shake and I pulled away from Dean's warm hand and started at the bathroom door, punching it and kicking it with every ounce of strength I had. Soon the anger, turned back into sadness, I slumped down on the floor and just cried. I couldn't help myself any more. I couldn't stop, it was like everything I've been pushing aside the last five years just came up. My parents separating, my dad falling on hard times and falling into drugs, my mom's relationship with Dylan, every relationship I've had, most recently with Jon. I didn't think I could handle anything at this point. I was still sobbing uncontrollably when Dean came over and pulled me into his arms.

"Hey. Shhhh. It's okay. We'll get this sorted out. You'll get her back, you'll get both of them back." I guess he didn't realize that the wall I had up to keep everything in, just broke and everything was spilling through. But it was nice to have someone comfort me. I just gripped onto his shirt and just let it out. I had already started, why not just get it all out? A few minutes later, my sobs had calmed down and was able to think again. I pulled my face out of Dean's shirt and looked at how tear stained. I looked up at his face, with an apologetic look on my face.

"I'm sorry, about your shirt. And for the fact that I just completely broke down."

"Happens to the best of us." He was looking down at me with understanding written all over his face. He got up and helped me back on my own feet. I noticed Sam had left, was he that uncomfortable that he needed to leave? I voiced this to Dean.

"Naw, Sam just didn't want to cry himself. I'm kidding, he decided that he go get some supplies before we took you to Teresa."

"But I thought you guys said it was an obvious trap?"

"And we're going to take advantage of that fact. It's no point letting you go alone, though they are going to think you are. They know you're with me and Sam. That's why she mentioned seeing us talk last night after you left the office. They are expecting we come in guns blazing. But we're going to take them by surprise, we'll drop you off a couple miles away from the truck stop, and go on ahead of you. Staying out of sight until the time we need our presence to be known, you'll just go as if you are really picking up you're stranded best friend. Keep this in mind at all times: demons will say anything to get a rise out of you. Just like earlier. They were just using whatever that was in Teresa's head to upset you to come get her. Trapping you for whatever they have planned for you. You think you can handle this?"

"I promise, no more breaking down. This got everything out of my system. I'm more determined now to stop these sons of bitches than ever."

"That's my girl."

We waited for Sam, who didn't take long. Then we got geared up, the boys backed their duffel bag with everything, the only thing they gave me was a hand gun. I grabbed a sweater and we were off.

It didn't take long to get to the spot they were dropping me off. I walked the rest of the way.

"Kallie, there you are! I thought you were never coming! I thought you were mad at me."

"Hey Teresa. Of course I was coming. I just had to pick up some things first."

"Come on let's get something to eat. I'm starving!"

" I thought you wanted to get home?"

"I did. Now I'm hungry and since we're here." She didn't say anymore, just led me to the diner. We got inside and it was empty despite the amount of vehicles out front. Okay Winchesters, you can come anytime. Seeming to read my mind Teresa spoke again.

"Those boys won't be getting to you. I've set up my own little surprise for them."

"What did you do to them?"

"Doesn't matter right now. This will give us a chance to talk. By now you've figured out I'm not really Teresa, I'm Evelyn. I've been given the honourable task of taking you to Crowley."

"Who?"

"Crowley, the King of Hell."

"And what would the King of Hell want with me? I'm just a college student."

"It seems Crowley has some personal business with your mother."

"But why? She's not really anything special. And if he has issues with her, why go after me?"

"Because you apparently set everything off. Look I don't know Crowley's reasoning's. He does what he wants."

She was advancing on me, I noticed Teresa's normally pale blue eyes were black, every part of her eyes were black. I could feel the cool metal of the gun on my back reminding me that it was still there. I just couldn't use it, not on my best friend. So I reached for the flask of holy water in my one back pocket, and my cell with the audio of the exorcism in the other. I flung the holy water on her and hit play.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus

omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio

infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,

omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."

"Yeah, no you don't sweetheart." She screamed and with a flick of her wrist I found myself flying into the wall of the diner. I was a bit disoriented for a moment and then realized, she wasn't going without a fight.

"Is that the best you got? Bitch please. My 13 year old sister hits better and that's without stupid demon powers." I knew I was getting her going, but I needed to buy some time so the guys could get here. No way I could do this myself. I felt my body get picked up if the ground and dragged to where she was standing. She hadn't said anything but she did look down on me with a devilish grin. I regret doing what I did, but at this point there was no other options. I saw the Winchesters sneaky up behind her pulling out the demon knife, I knew I had to keep her focused on me.

"I know Teresa's still in there. Can at least talk to her before you do whatever it is you're going to do to me? Just for a minute, let me know she's okay, then I'll go do whatever you want."

"Ha! You think your friend is still alive! That's sweet! I love to be the bearer of bad news, your friend is dead. She died in here while I was taking over! She was a weak little thing. Though I do enjoy her meat suit. It is very influential and efficient at getting things my way-" She didn't get much further than that, Dean had stuck the knife through her back. I watched as light came out of the entry spot, her eyes, and her mouth even her nose and then, she was gone. Teresa was dead. I felt like crying again, but I will save that for later, right now we had to get out of here before anything else showed up. We went back to the motel to figure out what to do now. I had a feeling that they were just going to leave me. Though they'd be stupid to think that was going to happen. Sure enough that was brought up.

"It's not safe out there."

"It's not safe here. Plus my mom is still missing, and if this Crowley guy has some weird fucked up issues with my family that means my sisters could be in danger. I'm not staying here if that means to just sit around and wait for someone else to go missing and die."

"I understand. Really I do. We both do, but you only had a crash course on hunting and there are more than just demons out there."

"Then teach me while we're on the road. If it's because I'm a girl and you think I'll slow you down, then you obviously missed me kicking your ass earlier Dean. Besides, who knows maybe having a girl around might get you some answers a lot faster. Especially when it comes to the male of our species. Oh you two never thought of that, now did ya?"

"No. We hadn't. You might be able to help, and no I did not miss the ass kicking earlier, I just don't want to talk about it. Fine. You can come, we'll track down Crowley and get your mom back, but in the meantime, we'll get you trained up so you can take on the son of a bitch."

"Good. I'm going to bed now, it's been an extremely long day and I just want it to be over. Good night Sam, Dean."

"Night."

I crawled into the bed, and fell asleep. A few hours later I woke up crying. Dean was sitting up in the bed, studying some sort of book.

"Hey, I thought we agreed on no more crying?"

"Sorry. Kinda can't control dreams. What are still doing up?"

"Just couldn't sleep. I'll be fine, go back to sleep and whatever you were dreaming about wasn't real. With me here I won't let anything get you."

"Thanks." I lay back down and closed my eyes. A few minutes later, Dean turned off the light and curled up beside me, I dared to snuggle in closer to him, and he allowed it by wrapping his arm around me, pulling me in closer. Feeling the comforting arm keep me safe I was able to fall asleep in no time, this time I didn't have any nightmares.


End file.
